IceLightening: Siblings Collide!
by TakaraSky25
Summary: Everyone had a different reason for becoming a soul reaper including Hitsugaya Toushiro and his elder sister, Kiyomi who left to the Seireitei when he was only a kid... Or so he thought...! Just who the heck is this annoying woman claiming to be his sister and WHAT does she want with the 'little' captain of the 10th squad? many surprise guests HT, OC, KI (OC X SH OC X MK
1. The Curse of Being a Little Brother

_An: I don't own Bleach or the Bleach world... I thought about making this story because I like Toushiro and I love Hisagi... I wondered how Toushiro would act if he had an elder sister and how Hisagi would act around a character who is gaga for him but cna't quite spill the beans to him... This is the result... Enjoy and if you feel like commenting or criticizing please do so. --T.S. _

_

* * *

_

_She looked at her younger brother and smiled. "Sorry Shi-chan I can't stay and play with you today, but I have to go to school. Your nee-chan is going to become a soul reaper!"_

_Young Toushiro looked at his sister and frowned. "…But you will return, right?" _

_His sister turned her head and looked at him, a big smile on her face. "Of course. Promise." She said holding out her pinky to him. He locked pinkies with her—it was a promise. "Ah… Don't worry. Momo-chan should be coming over to keep you company while I'm away… So be a good boy, k?" _

_He frowned at her statement. "I'm not a child, Mi-chan…" _

"…_You'll always be one to me, Shi-chan… Anyhow, gotta fly otherwise I'll be late! Later!" With that, he watched his elder sister run off toward the Sereitei. Little did Toushiro Hitsugaya know it would be the last time he heard from his elder sister… _

…_Or so he thought…Funny how the way life turns out sometimes…_

"Taichou?" Matsumoto, Rangiku, who had walked into the office of the 10th division and found her Taichou asleep at his desk. It was highly unusual that the little Taichou be asleep but it was even more unusual for him to be asleep amidst a pile of paper work.

"Aw… Poor little guy…" Said another female figure as she paraded into the office of the 10th division.

Matsumoto looked at the other woman—long waist length raven hair and blue green eyes…

Nozomi, Kiyomi… Third seat of squad nine and one of Rani's favorite female drinking buddies. "Oh Kiyomi-chan! You came after all! Great! Hold on a second, let me just wake up the Taichou and let him know we're all going to go drinking…" Kiyomi smiled and looked at the unfolding scene.

"Taichou?!" Asked Matsumoto gently shaking him awake. Little good it did her because her little Taichou still remained asleep. Matsumoto looked at Kiyomi and shrugged.

"…I can't wake him up…" She said.

"You're not trying hard enough, Rani. You gotta do it like this… I've learned this dealing with my squad's Lieutenant." Walking over to the little Taichou's desk, Kiyomi bent down and cleared her throat. "Watch and learn, Rani… I know things about men… I grew up with a younger brother after all…" Rangiku for her part smiled and placed a hand to her curvy hip as she drank in the unfolding scene.

"Alright, let's see what you got, Mi-chan."

Smirking the third chair of the ninth squad got really close to Rani's Taichou's ear. Clearing her throat again, the woman called gently,

"Taichou… Taichou…"

Meanwhile… In the land of nod…

Toushiro, for his part began hearing a familiar female voice call to him in the distance as his dreams began taking eerie forms… He was dreaming that he was back in the 10th division office and his elder sister who went missing when he was still young was standing there watching him.

~Taichou…~ She said with a smile on her face.

~…Nee-chan…~ He watched his dark haired blue-green eyed elder sister mouth some words and then suddenly her sweet tone took on a whole new level. He heard the loudest yell he had ever heard in his life.

Meanwhile… In Soul Society…

"**TAAAAIIIICHHHOUUUU WAKE UP**!" Screamed Nozomi, Kiyomi right by the ear of the Taichou of the 10th division. Suddenly the little captain nearly jumped out of his chair. He began to look around in an alarmed fashion for the source of the yelling.

"**MATSUMOTO! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING O**—" Looking around for his Lt. he found her standing with a hand on her hip trying to hide a laugh as third chair Kiyomi stood by the Taichou making a Victory sign on her hands-(Kiyomi- ^_^ --v).

Turning his head, he noticed the woman standing beside him. "Nozomi…Kiyomi…" He said through gritted teeth. Suddenly getting out of his chair, he calmly turned to the woman and said,

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING**!?"

"…Waking you up of course, Taichou." She fixed a smile on her face. "Rani-chan needed to have a word with you and was having a difficult time waking you up so I gave her a hand… Rani, tell the Captain what's going on!"

"…Uh… Well… Captain… Now that you're up… Uh… Mi-chan and I are going to go drinking—"

"_You woke me up… To tell me that you… Are… Going drinking_?" His lower lip twitched as his hand hastily reached for his zanpaktou. Now there's only just so much a person could take… He had to draw the line somewhere.

"Uh… Uh… Kiyomi-chan…" Matsumoto began quickly making her way to the door.

Kiyomi watched Matsumoto curiously and saw her slipping out the door. When she was gone, she turned to Hitsugaya-Taichou.

"Geez, you're a real party-pooper Shi-chan…"

"Shi…**SHI-CHAN**?!!!!" He snapped looking at the woman.

Smiling at him, she put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "Well duh… Otouto-chan… What else would I call you? What cat got your tongue or can't you even give your big sister a proper welcome?" She whispered flicking his nose suddenly. The captain touched his nose and growled at his elder sister—the same sister that became a soul reaper—the same one that left home years ago and hadn't returned. The same one he reunited with upon when he was made captain eons ago. The very person who's identity and relation he had been keeping a secret from the rest of Soul Society in order to protect them both from danger.

And now… Here she was… Annoying him yet again. He had had enough of her mischief making… She was always doing something to annoy him… And now… it was getting old. Even though she was best friends with his Lieutenant and visited periodically, sometimes her methods of greeting became a little too much.. And this was one of those times.

"……….**GAAAHHHH! RAIN FROM THE FROSTED HEAVENS HIYORIMARU**!"

Kiyomi's eyes widened as her brother's dragon was unleashed from his sword. Running to the door as the room became sheathed in ice, Kiyomi luckily escaped unscathed and found Rani, her acting Taichou—Shuuhei, Hisagi and Ikaku standing outside waiting for her arrival.

"What the hell did you do?" Asked Ikaku.

"…_I provoked…Hell to freeze over apparently_…" Said Kiyomi shivering at her brother's wrath as she dusted off some of the ice that was on her kimono. The others shivered slightly as they made their way to the bar. Kiyomi sighed slightly. Truth be told, since she and her brother were reunited, she was happy to have him back. The only reason she played the part of the annoying elder sister was 1_) because it was fun, 2) it was one of the excuses she could use to get close to him and make sure he was alright and 3) she had done it since they were little—old habits die hard_… But she surely forgot that her little brother when provoked had a temper… And man was he mad at her!

A few weeks passed by since her previous incident with her brother. She decided that she needed to make things up to him… So…Kiyomi snuck in quietly to her brother's office--previously poking her head in to make sure that her best friend and often times partner in crime—Matsumoto, Rangiku was nowhere to be found. Lucky for her she was nowhere in sight. Kiyomi smirked as she concealed several childhood photo's of her baby brother in her shinigami uniform and smirked even wider when her brother looked up from atop his paper work over his desk at her.

"Thought you were going to sneak in, eh, Kiyomi?" She cringed at the cool tone his voice was taking on as visions of their previous encounter roamed in her mind.

"Uh...Depends on how you define, sneak, Shi-chan..."

He growled. "How many times do you have to be told to not use such familiar terms with me--"

Kiyomi began to make a puppet out of her hand. It began to move in rhythm to her baby brother's voice as he lectured her. She even went so far as to crouch down near his desk and amuse herself by sticking her hand up and making it talk in time with him for all to see.

"KIYOMI?! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?!"

At his yell, she peered up at him and blushed. "Uh--"

"I'll take that as a no..." He sighed and sipped the tea on his desk. "Whatever... What do you want? I can already tell by the way your acting that you're up to no good..."

She tried to smile to throw him off guard, but she knew he knew her better than that.

"Oh... You're no fun... I was really only here to apologize for the other day…" She whispered walking over to him and hugged him, pulling him close to her chest. He immediately began to squirm, his arms flailing in every which direction.

"Miyomi!!!!!" He yelled starting to turn blue from his elder sister's affection.

"What?! Oh... Sorry..." She said rubbing the back of her head, releasing her strangle hold on him. His face was crimson and he looked utterly and horribly terrified. It was the look he usually gave when Matsumoto was smashing him into her cleavage…

"**DON'T DO THAT AGAIN**!" He shouted.

"Do what?" She asked innocently putting on her best and brightest stupid smile for him.

"Shouldn't you be getting drunk by now or helping out your acting Taichou in some way?!"

"I thought you said a long looong time ago that I shouldn't get drunk because I demoralize myself by doing that... Besides... Hisagi has other things to do and doesn't need me acting like some sort of lost puppy, does he?"

Hitsugaya sighed. _She was supposed extremely intelligent--his intellectual equal, but sometimes she really made him wonder_ _how the hell he ever got related to someone like her in the first place…And he wondered why in the hell they had found each other once again… Why did he have all the luck anyhow? Why couldn't he have a normal sister? Why did she have to be so annoying? Why--_

"Hey Shi-chan..."

He cringed at her childhood nickname for him... He didn't know what was worse--Momo's nickname for him Shiro-chan or Kiyomi's shortened version of it--Shi-chan...

"Kiyomi..." He growled, acknowledging her while simultaneously showing his annoyance.

"Guess what I have?"

He didn't want to know... Really he didn't... Why couldn't she go bother someone else?

She suddenly flashed several pictures before his face and his eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"Wh...Wh...Where did you get _those_?!" He demanded.

She put a finger to her lightly glossed lips and winked at him. "Oh... Ya know... I've had them layin' around for a little while..." She replied.

"Kiyomi... Give them to me right now!"

She stood up and started to back away from his desk. "Uh... No can do... SORRY!" She replied.

"_Kiyomi_..." He was starting to lose his patience with her.

"No matter how much you beg, how much you threat, these are my cute wittle pictuues of my adowable, handsome, baaaby bruver.." She said mocking him in a baby voice. He rubbed his face with his hand.

"Kiyomi! GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!" Suddenly he lept at her, causing them to both fall onto the ground. The pictures were in his reach--if only he could just grab them from her long arm he would be able to secure them, put them under lock and key or better yet burn them...

Suddenly the door to his office slammed open and Matsumoto walked in.

"TAICHOU!!!!" She called walking in, suddenly seeing both him and Kiyomi on the ground in a rather unpleasant pose.

"Oooh my..." She began blushing. "I had no idea you felt that way about Kiyomi, Taichou!"

Kiyomi and Toushiro exchanged quick glances at Matsumoto and then looked to one another their eyes widening in disgust.

"EWWWWW!" Kiyomi practically squealed tossing her younger brother off of her with one swift kick to the gutt. "That's just nasty Rani!--"

"What you don't like my Taichou?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "I would say that that pose of you two painted quite a different little scene..."

Kiyomi sighed... She heard Hitsugaya who was behind her laying on the ground suddenly call on his zanpaktou... Not only did Rani run for the door screaming, but Kiyomi followed hot on her heals.

"**GET OUT AND STAY OUT**!" He shouted.

Kiyomi shivered at her brother's 'cold' parting. _Man what crawled up his butt and died?! _She wondered and had to hand it to herself she could and always did have a way of ticking off her little brother… As she trekked back to the squad nine compound, she found herself getting more serious… Since Aizen's attack on the soul society and her own Captain's betrayal, the squads acting Taichou and her crush--Hisagi Shuuhei was working really hard to ensure order and that things were running smoothly within the squad. As she made her way home, she found her acting Captain awaiting for her return.

"Captain..." She whispered, practically blushing. He had this odd smirk on his face.

"So... Rani tells me that you've been seeing Captain Hitsugaya again... Anything going on that I ought to know about?" He folded his muscular arms over his chest. She found herself practically drooling over him.

Her face burned. She shook her head. "No… N-no-nothing…" ~Dammit why does everyone think I'm dating my brother! That is soooo freakin gross!~

"Oh well... Hey Kiyomi... You are one of the more responsible ones around here… I was wondering… How would you like to be acting Lieutenant?" He asked before he dismissed her from his sight.

Her jaw practically dropped off its hinges. "…I…I… But… Taichou… Shouldn't Yuri-kun be next in line?"

"Yuri is a good person, but very slow… And don't even get me started about Zen… So will you do it?"

…Kiyomi found her face turning scarlet. She didn't even need to think over the situation at hand before she blurted out her answer. "YES! Of course I'll do it--… Sorry… I mean… Of course, Taichou…"

Hisagi smiled at her. "Good. I'm glad you said yes…"

"…Is there anything you need me to do at the moment, Captain?"

"…I do need some help with paper work if you could spare some time."

"Of course…" ~For you… I would do anything…~ She thought following him like a lost puppy to their central compound.


	2. PromotionsToushiro's Promise

_*A/N: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the Bleach world, the Bleach characters... Sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter. I have been extremely ill and am dealing with my illness and recovery slowly. Over the course of a year I have been in and out of the hospital so I hope that all of my fans can forgive me and understand that I haven't forgotten about my stories! I'm still trying to write and give you all the possible material I can give! Please enjoy my new chapter and you are always welcome to comment and or criticize!-T.S.*_

_

* * *

_

_Promotions _

It had been a two whole weeks since Kiyomi had seen her brother... And reversely, it had been two whole weeks since she had received her new promotion from third seat to acting Lieutenant of the ninth squad. With her new found power of course came more responsibilities... She found herself aiding her 'Taichou' with more paper work and also found herself walking around the compound giving instructions to the men from the acting taichou... The men themselves seemed to have a new found respect for her especially when it came to doing drills and practicing sword tactics.

One particular day as Kiyomi over saw the squad's training, she was watching some of the men practicing their sword fighting drills and overheard two of them talking about their acting captain.

"How can our acting captain hold such a title when he hasn't even achieved captain status?" Asked one of the men to another as they dueled.

"I'm not sure..." Replied the second. As they continued their nonsense, Kiyomi's face turned extremely red. Anger bubbled within her threatening to seep out. With a hand on her zanpaktou, she was about to jump into the fray, but felt a hand grasp her shoulder firmly.

"Iie, Kiyomi..." Turning at the sound of the voice, she saw that the hand upon her shoulder belonged to none other than the acting captain himself.

"Taichou..." She whispered letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "I...I..." She began her face lightly scarleting.

"Let them talk... It's alright, really..."

"But-"

"Kiyomi... I don't need you to stick up for me... It's just talk in the end after all..."

Kiyomi sighed and pulled away her hand from her zanpaktou and looked at Hisagi and did her best to smile even though she felt hurt that he didn't want her to sort things out with the men... Doing her best to hide her emotions as usual, she continued to smile and said gently, calmly,

"Shall I end the exercises for today?"

"Hai... See to it that the men-"

Just as he was about to give her more instructions regarding the unit, she heard some of the men laughing and pointing towards her and their acting captain.

"Say... Don't you think... That our acting captain and acting lieutenant make a cute couple?"

"Now that you mention it... They do look rather close-" Two of the men within their squad had stopped performing drills long enough to chat and remark about their acting captain and lieutenant.

Kiyomi could feel her blood starting to boil as her face turned redder and redder. Placing a hand on her sheathed zanpaktou, she was about to unleash her fury upon the two men when someone else disappeared and reappeared in a flash beside the two men.

"And just what is so interesting that today that you two must talk instead of completing the task your acting lieutenant has given you?" Asked Hisagi, a slight hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Uh... Uh... Hisagi-taichou!" Replied one of the men, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. His companion gulped and looked around trying to come up with an excuse but couldn't seem to come up with anything.

"As I thought... Look, you can all talk about me... But do _not_ bring the lieutenant into this matter, is that understood?"

"H-hai!" both replied quickly. Kiyomi could scarcely believe her ears. Was he sticking up for her? As she calmed down, she heard their captain giving out orders to the rest of the squad.

"Alright! Squad nine, that's enough practice for today! You may return to your original duties... Except for you two... Jin and Obi... I have plans for you two... Lieutenant!"

Looking at her acting captain, she quickly made her way down to where he was and said,

"Yes, sir?"

"You have a lot of cleaning to back at the office, correct?"

"Hai... that's... right... I planned on cleaning up after-" Holding up his hand, a smirk formed on his face.

"Well, you have two volunteers here that are more than willing to assist you so that... Please, put them to work as you see fit."

"Hai, taichou!" Without another word to her or the two men in question, Hisagi quickly disappeared to continue with various 'other' duties for the duration of the day.

Meanwhile...

Kiyomi looked at Jin and Obi and had a very, VERY pleased look upon her pretty face.

"Great! Helpers! Alright men, this way!" Leading them to the ninth division office where she and their acting taichou did paper work, she grabbed a dust rag, a pail of water and said,

"I expect you to have this place thoroughly cleaned by the time I get back! Do not touch the stacks of paper work on either desk and do not rummage through the desks... Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" They replied stiffening up like soldiers as she handed them their equipment.

"Uh... Lieutenant?" Asked Jin rather shyly as she made her way towards the door.

"Hmm?"

"Where will you be?"

Putting a finger to her lightly glossed lips, she replied with a rather mischievous smirk on her face,

"Oooh... Probably at the tenth division visiting a friend... Don't worry I'll be back before sundown..." With that, she left the two men to clean and trotted over to the tenth division.

_Toushiro's Promise_

As Kiyomi made her way to the tenth division, she kind of felt bad for the men that had to clean up squad nine's office... And she worried slightly as to whether or not she could trust them to fulfill their duty... Sighing as she contemplated this, she felt something thud against her stomach and suddenly went down to the ground. Landing on her butt, she quickly looked around for the source of the accident and found a white haired blue green eyed captain sitting on the ground a few feet away from her with a mess of paper work at his feet.

"**WOULD YOU WATCH IT?**" She heard the angry voice say and then stop when he saw her. A smile spread on her lips as she stood up and began to help the Captain of squad ten pick up his paper work that lay scattered on the floor.

"Sorry about that, _Hitsugaya-taichou_..."

"Kiyomi!" He said sounding surprised as she handed him his paper work back. Grinning at him she said,

"I was just looking for you, taichou..."

"_Souka_..." He eyed her suspiciously. Still smiling she nodded her head. Looking around like a maniac, the young captain quickly took her hand as he tucked his paper work under his arm and lead her to his office trying to avoid squad members and other people to avoid any further 'talk' of their 'relationship...' When they finally made it to his office, Kiyomi put a hand over her mouth in order to hide the mirth that threatened to burst forth from her lips.

"Find this funny do you?" Asked Toushiro as he composed himself and sat down at his desk with his paper work. It was then that Kiyomi couldn't keep her composure and a bubble of laughter began. Toushiro turned red and murmured something under his breath.

"It's because of you that people within my squad and outside my squad think we're dating! You got me into this mess and you should-"

"Oh Shi-chan... That-that's not why I'm laughing!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Be-because... In all my life I've never seen you move quite so fast as you did today! It was quite hilarious!"

The young captain turned red and sighed feeling annoyed with his older sister. Clearing his throat, he finally said, "What do you want?" Kiyomi noticed he was doing his best to move forward and she finally composed herself and stopped laughing.

"I just came here to tell you... That my captain chose me to be his acting lieutenant and for that reason I haven't been as free as I normally would like to come and visit."

"You mean annoy-"

"Eh... Whatever..." She said dismissing his statement with a flick of her wrists.

"Well... Congratulations on your promotion... But...why aren't you out celebrating with Matsumoto in the usual way?"

Looking at him, she smiled sweetly and said gently, "Well... Ranni isn't here... and I'm overseeing the punishment of two of our men..."

Hitsugaya sighed. "If you're overseeing their punishment, then why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be watching them?"

"They're only cleaning up squad nine's office... It's not anything major... Besides, I promised to be back before nightfall..."

"You... You left two men of lesser rank all alone and in charge of cleaning up the office? What the hell were you thinking?"

She put a finger to her glossy lips and said rather absent mindedly, "Well... I was thinking of coming to see you to tell you about why I haven't visited in a while..." He sighed as she continued to blabber. "Oh yeah... Today I was going to discipline some other men for talking bad about our captain... But he stopped me..." He noticed the way she acted when she was talking about Hisagi and sighed.

"You like him, don't you?"

She gave him a blank stare and rubbed the back of her head. "Huh? Who? What do you mean?"

"I mean you like Hisagi... If you were angry enough to want to discipline some men over talk, then clearly you must like him..."

"Sh-sh-shut up! What do you know anyways?" She asked turning her back to him as her face heated up.

"I knew it..." He said slyly. **Now** he had some dirt on her... He could use this against her when she tried to annoy him... All he had to do was push the right buttons and surely she wouldn't bother him as much anymore.

Suddenly, she surprised him by turning the conversation back to serious grounds.

"Hey... Shi-chan? Can I ask you for a favor?" She turned back around towards him and he saw sincerity in her eyes. It was times like this that he hated being her younger brother, hated being affected by the look she was giving him...

"That depends... what is it?" He said after several minutes.

"Well..." She began to nervously play with her hands. "...When I first came to the Soul Society and was made third seat of Kaname Tousan's squad... Before you even came... I vowed to myself that I would get stronger and gain the power to protect those that I cared for... But... After Aizen's betrayal... After my taichou's betrayal... I... I felt so weak... I was so weak... I've only been able to develop my shikai... Somehow I cannot seem to unlock my zanpaktou's true potential... I want to... I want to be stronger, Shi-chan! I want to have the power like my little brother has... I want to protect those I care for with my own two hands!" He could see tears begin to brim her eyes and closed his own sighing. He knew he was going to regret saying this... But he couldn't turn away from her, not when he knew she needed his help.

"Alright, Kiyomi... I will help you... But you have to meet my conditions..."

"Anything!"

"First, we train in secret-somewhere where no one will find us and at a time when no one will find us... Second, give me those damned baby pictures so that I can burn them... Third, tell no one about what I'm helping you do... And fourth..." No he couldn't tell her to stop coming to his office... He couldn't make her promise that... She was his sister and if something happened to her... He needed to make sure she was alright...

"Fourth?" She repeated, pulling out the pictures from her kimono and held them.

"Help me to clear up the rumors that we are dating... If you can agree to all of these then I will lend you my strength..." Oddly enough Kiyomi willingly parted with her treasured baby pictures and said,

"Whatever it takes, Shi-chan... I mean... Hitsugaya-taichou..." Smiling at him she brushed away the stray tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

He looked at the baby pictures-his baby pictures and sighed. "Alright then... We'll start your training whenever you have more free time... Come to the office when you have another free opportunity and we'll make more plans."

"Alright... Thank you!" Instead of squeezing him against her chest, this time she walked towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek, just as Matsumoto came barging in with a bottle of sake.

"TAICHOUUUUUU! I'm ba-Oh my! It seems I've come at a bad moment! Kiyomi you naughty girl! Sneaking away from-"

Turning towards her, Kiyomi held up her hands. "Ranni! It's not like that! Really! I... He..." ~He's my younger brother...~ the words were on the tip of her tongue but she dared not utter them. Suddenly Toushiro surprised them both,

"Rain down from the frosted heavens-" They felt the air within the office get really really cold... Suddenly both women were scrambling for the door and falling over one another.

"Eeeek! Taichou why do you have to be sooo cold?" Shrieked Matsumoto as Kiyomi let out her own shriek of fear after making it out of squad ten's office more or less in tact with a few numbed fingers and toes...


	3. The Vizard's Spy

_*A/n: I don't own the Bleach world, characters or anything BLEACH related... I'm just one big BLEACH loving fan that has crazy ideas pop into her head in the middle of the night and is in dire need of writing manga related fanfiction... X_X A note about this chapter and the change for the header and characters: Yes, the main OC will still like 'Hisagi' I still love him, but I sorta like another bad boy atm... XD I thought that with the way the story was progessing, it needed a much more interesting turn of events. I do apologize for taking my sweet time writing this, I have had a lot of health issues bogging me down... but on a side note, I have been watching and reading Kubo-sensei's writing's and am so saddened that this series is ending... But anyways, it has inspired me to create my fanfic thusly and I will definitely keep it going... I don't know if anyone will catch on, but yes, my OC's identity is begin illuded to in this chapter... As for her reasons of being where she is... Well, that'll just remain a mystery for now, won't it? *evil happy grin* You are always welcomed to comment and criticize, seriously! I love hearing from everyone! And as always Tite Kubo is the owner of Bleach, I am just writing this fanfiction and do NOT own anything Bleach or there in related!-TS*_

_The Vizard's SPY_

Kurosaki Ichigo looked around the Vizard compound periodically throughout his 'training' at the vizard headquarters and saw Shinji Hirako—the leader of the vizard's and man who had recruited him talking with some of the other members of his group whilst Ichigo was boringly running along on the damn treadmill being watched over by one of his other vizard scouts and now trainer, Hiyori.

"The agent we sent to the Seireitei ought to be waking up anytime now…" He heard Hirako mention.

Suddenly, Ichigo watched as Kisuke Urahara appeared in the vizard compound surprising not only Ichigo, but the other vizards save for Shinji himself.

"Ah, Shinji. There you are… Yeah… Um, about _Lady Muguruma_." He noticed how quiet the room got at the mention of the woman's name and how everyone's focus was on just Urahara, Shinji and a man with silver hair who was lifting weights at the weight bench.

"What about her, Kisuke?" Asked Shinji rather darkly. Ichigo noticed how serious the situation was becoming…

_~Somehow I'm not surprised Urahara is involved… But I just want to keep listening to find out just WHAT the HELL'S going ON!~_ Kurosaki thought keeping up with the pace of the machine just as Hiyori suddenly increased the speed and whacked him on the back with her sandal.

"FASTER YOU! QUIT DAWDLING WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" She snapped at him. For his part, Ichigo picked up the speed of his running and continued to watch the unfolding scene not wanting to miss a beat…

"I was just about to come and inform you that_ her_ year and service in the gotei 13 is almost up… Her memories should be resurfacing much faster than the last time and the little…bakudo Yourichi and I came up with to disguise her presence, erase the memories past and replace them with new ones of her—_**THAT**_ bakudo should be wearing off soon. Which means the new head of research and development will be able to detect her presence and she'll be in **_danger_**…I can send her sister to get her if you want but—"

Glancing at his cell phone as he looked from it to a man clad in a purple tank top and cargo shorts… Muscular build, multiple piercings, silver hair and from what he could tell, dark eyes… But then again, Kurosaki-kun was a distance away… He was really lucky he could hear anything at all…

"Kensei?" Asked Shinji after several moments. He watched the man Shinji had suddenly been looking at— suddenly stop lifting weights back and forth between hands. Piercings aside, Ichigo had this weird vibe that he seemed like he was quite the serious one in the bunch and easiest to tick off.

For his part, Kensei never bothered to look at Shinji, but stopped movement to show he had been listening. Squinting hard as sweat trickled down his brow, Kurosaki saw a girl with green hair that sat beside Kensei and watched as she placed finger against her mouth and said rather absent mindedly,

"Hmm…Oh yeah! Speaking of Kiyomi, Kensei! I kind of forgot… But… Kiyomi asked me to give you this before she left…" Quickly she seemed to reach into the pants pocket of her white pants suit and pulled out a really warn and crumbled up… Note? Was that a note? At seeing this… well whatever it was (Ichigo was having a hard time noticing whatever the girl was handing Kensei at the time due to sweat dripping down his head), he noticed that Kensei seemed to get this really annoyed and angry look on his face.

_~Yeah… he's definitely got… anger issues…~_ Kurosaki thought watching as Kensei suddenly ripped whatever the hell it was out of the girl's hand and screamed,

"**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GIVE IT TO ME AFTER SHE LEFT?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**!" Whoever this Kiyomi person was, Ichigo noted, it seemed like she must've mattered to Kensei because of his temperamental outburst and the way a few of the others rushed toward the arguing duo to settle him down before someone DID get killed…

He was about ready to laugh when he felt a really large,

'WHACK!' Against the back of his skull. He suddenly stumbled and lost his balance on the machine and fell.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Hiyori screamed proceeding to beat him with her scandal some more.

Suddenly there was more commotion and everyone was now focused on Hiyori—the short spit fire blond who was beating the vizard's trainee Kurosaki Ichigo.

"The hell are you doing, Hiyori?!" Asked Shinji suddenly appearing by her side watching as Ichigo pulled himself up off the floor and began running as Hiyori increased the speed on the machine again.

"PUNISHING THIS GUY FOR SLACKING OFF! GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, _**BALDY**_?!" She shouted hotly glaring at Shinji. Shinji cringed at her nickname for him and wanted to say something more when Kisuke piped up again,

"Uh… Hey… About_ Lady Muguruma_?..."

Suddenly Kensei, who Ichigo had noticed had stood up from the weight bench and had long since read whatever it was that the girl with green hair had handed him snapped,

"…**SHE'LL BE FINE ON HER OWN! THAT IDIOT'S BEEN GONE THIS LONG AND HAS BEEN FINE! BLOWING HER COVER WITH UNNECESSARY HELP IS NOT OUR STYLE**!" He noticed the wild look in Kensei's eyes—anger mixed with something Ichigo wasn't quite sure of washed over the tall vizard's face. He eyed Kensei some more, watching as he quickly picked up his towel and began to wipe the sweat from his body and brow and watched him march out of the room hearing a lot of banging and smashing from outside.

"Well… I guess that settles that then…" Urahara said looking from Shinji to the door Kensei had just exited from. Shrugging his shoulders, Shinji just said rather to Urahara than anyone else,

"She's _his_ wife after all… It's his call." They watched Mashiro, the woman with green hair quickly rush out of the room and after Kensei.

Ichigo was really confused at the unfolding scene, but knew a few things for certain… 1) Kisuke Urahara was definitely involved with the vizards, 2) whoever these guys were they had powerful allies, 3) this Lady whatever… Kiyomi whose it… seemed to matter to the vizards not only because she was the wife of an ally, but also because of her position as their spy in the gotei 13… Something was going on within this group and Ichigo was definitely too far into things now to NOT be involved. Besides, he was being recruited as a member now… They needed him… Maybe, eventually he would get to meet this Lady Muguruma in person herself… But for some reason, as Kurosaki-kun continued his antics along the treadmill being overseen by Hiyori who continued to beat him with her sandals whenever he slacked, had a feeling that perhaps he had already met this woman the others spoke of sometime in the past…


	4. The Return of Lady Muguruma

_*A/N: OK... I don't own the Bleach world, characters or anything Bleach related... I have NEVER claimed to. This is chapter four now of my fanfic and in case any of you are wondering WHAT'S going on, the Vizard's Spy... Is indeed Nozomi Kiyomi... who just happens to really be Kiyomi Hitsugaya Shihoin Muguruma... The wife of the former captain of the ninth squad from two centuries prior-Kensei Muguruma... What she is doing in the Seireitei atm will be briefly explained in_ _this chapter and I do promise to explain everything as soon as I can... I know I've hurriedly over looked some things in an attempt to explain things and I do apologize, but I want this to just be humerous and easy to follow along with... Kiyomi's story will be revealed more and more with each chapter and eventually Toshiro will more than likely figure out the mistake... I promise to get into the 'marriage' thing and how that got to be where that's at, as well as a lot of the other things I have over looked including Ichi's appearance XD! AND more than likely, Hisagi is going to have a happy ending... he's a hottie and deserves one! Please feel free to comment and criticize, I'm here to listen!-TS (^_^-v)*_

* * *

_The return of_ _Lady Muguruma_

It was the same dream over again… Kiyomi sat up, rubbing her throbbing temples and looked off into the dark distance of the squad nine barracks. Sweat was trickling down her back, the rest of her body and brow… A cold damp sweat…

_~Dammit!~ She cursed to herself suddenly punching the bed she was laying on. She sat in the silence of the room and recalled the vivid dream again and again in her mind…_

_She could see him… A very muscular, long silver spiked up hair, dark eyed man clad in a captain's uniform screaming her name, fighting off her attacks as she lunged aggressively at him… He had been inspecting the bodies of his fallen comrades before she lunged out of the camp's smoldering remains. When he saw her, saw her soiled, bloodied hands and unsheathed zanpaktou, the mixture of emotion on his face could only be described as that of utter confusion and disbelief._

_~KIYOMI! WHAT THE HELL'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!~ As if moving by rage alone, the Kiyomi that she was in this dream felt like she was looking out of the world through a mask… She felt more powerful than ever and more rage than she ever had in her entire life… She lunged toward the man only to be stopped by his Lt._

_~Mashiro?!~ The dark clad green haired Lt sent Kiyomi flying backwards with one swift kick._

_~Yeah! I did it! Did you see that Kensei?!~ asked the acting Lt. of the ninth division. For his part, he said nothing and watched as Kiyomi got up again…_

"That's right…" Kiyomi said sighing to herself… "This wasn't just some ordinary dream dammit… This really did happen… Hundreds of years ago…" She glanced down at her hands which were shaking now and wrapped them around her body as tears slowly began to drip down her cheeks. Her stomach began to ache as memories came flooding back into her head of the attack on the previous squad nine.

~_I'm responsible… I attacked Kensei and Mashiro… I'm the reason… The vizards began… If Kensei hadn't come looking for me… If he had just stayed back at the compound… None of this would've happened. I probably wouldn't even need to be here now under false pretenses just to make sure nothing more happens to Toshiro… Kami-sama! How long have my memories been locked away this time?~_ She wondered finally jumping down, looking around the barracks as she mopped up her tears. Working as a double agent for intell for the vizards was never easy… But due to her connections, Kiyomi Hitsugaya Shihoin Muguruma could easily travel from one place to another with a little help from half sibling, elder sister and first to the family throne Yoruichi and her sister's childhood friend Kisuke Urahara… Not only that, but Kiyomi did have the vizards on her side… A small smile played across as a pang of guilt washed over her.

_~Kensei…I wonder how that serious idiot husband of mine is doing anyways_? _I wonder what Shi-chan would say when he learns that this is all one elaborate rouse just to get close to him for information and protection? He'll probably hate me… But still…It needed to be done… I don't think Hisagi or the others will forgive me either…Not really sure if Hisagi likes me or not and dear Kami-sama… I think I only crushed on him while I was out because he reminds me of Kensei! It's not my fault the temporary memory erase made me forget I was married… Anyways… I don't think I ought to dawdled here for very much longer… I need to relay the information I have thus far to the others on Aizen, Tosen and Gin… Hmm… Looks like I'm gonna have to make a surprise visit to my 'father's'…~ _

"Damn it… How the hell did my life turn out like this?!" Asked Kiyomi to no one in particular sighing. She walked over to the dresser where her clothes were held and bent down to the foot of the dresser and lifted it up revealing a small black cloth the size of her palm. Quickly unwrapping it as she ventured outside, she looked at the purple and silver coloring on the cell phone… Sighing, she knew she couldn't contact them yet without Mayuri and his men finding out about her treachery… They would definitely be onto her in a matter of moments if she were to use her phone… However… If she ran now, leaving a note with the 'captain' and make up a story… Then she could go to the Shihoin compound, use her phone there and use the family's gate to get back to Karakura town… Smiling as she quickly ran towards squad nine's hq, she knew she were making the right choice… But then the image of Toshiro came back into her head… Her little brother wanting to know why his sister had left him alone for so long…

_~Sorry Shi-chan… Nee-chan needs to do this… Aizen can't get away with everything that's going on… Maybe once this is all over I can tell you the truth… Give you the formal answer you deserve…~_

Quickly and stealthily she snuck into the headquarters she had been so familiar with… She knew she couldn't cast a kido spell without alerting Mayuri or one of his lackeys and knew that stealth and darkness were her best bet… Granted, the squad nine compound seemed to change a lot over the centuries, since her time as Kensei's fourth chair, but Kiyomi didn't have much time to reminisce. Looking around, once more outside, she quickly reached into her hair and found a bobby pin that she kept hidden for just such emergencies and began to pick the door only to find it already unlocked.

Sighing inwardly, she glared at the door and thought,

_~Riiight… So Hisagi might remind me in the looks department of him somewhat but, he certainly doesn't plan accordingly… Sheesh! Anyone can just waltz right in here and attack… What the hell's up with that?!~_ She wondered doing just that… Strolling quietly inside, she found some parchment on the 'captain's' desk and seemed to recall Kensei sitting there centuries ago, filing through paper work. Smiling at the memory, she reached for the parchment and a pen just as the door to the captain's room opened up. Stuffing them as well as phone rather hurriedly into her kimono, Kiyomi knew she'd been caught.

She heard a man's low voice tell her,

"**_Don't…Move…"_**She felt the tip of several pointed zanpaktou on her back and knew Hisagi Shuuhei was behind her. Smirking to herself, she wondered how this would go down…

_She could 1) turn around and use a bakudo spell upon him, knock him out and perhaps erase his memory… but knew she would never make it back to the Shihoin complex to leave because of Mayuri, 2) she could always fight him hand to hand combat style like she preferred to in the old days… not raising any suspicion as long as she 'pretended' it was just a nightly 'tryst' at first and convince his perverted mind that she was there for him… and then ko him… kami-sama she would NEVER be able to explain THAT one to her husband 0_0' or 3) she could reach for her zanpaktou electrocute him, raise more suspicion and run like hell as fast as she could home which would never work… She really wanted to rip out the hair in her head and just pretend to be whacked but knew it would never fly with Hisagi, so she kept thinking of ideas until one hit her…_

"**K-Kiyomi**?! What're you doing-?!" Demanded Hisagi still holding out his unsheathed zanpatou towards the woman.

Smiling, Kiyomi, who had by now figured out the perfect plot to get away slowly turned her head to look back at him and held up her unarmed hands for him to see.

"I didn't want to wake you and I apologize for the sudden intrusion… But… I just received word that I am going to be needed elsewhere for a while…" _~Just go with this!~ She told herself inwardly._

"Does head captain know-?"

"I…I… Don't know… It has something to do with assets and such… I just received word a few moments ago… _I have to leave right now_." Sighing Hisagi nodded and said,

"Yeah, alright, I'll let the old man know…"

"You sure you won't get into trouble? Aren't there procedures that need to be followed-?" _~SCORE! He's BUYING IT!~_

"Yeah…But it seems like this estate or whatever is important-" Resheathing his zanpaktou, he watched Kiyomi smile and head for the door.

"Oh it really is! I need to settle this for the little brother I told Rani of before, remember? Anyways, thank you SO much! I'll be back soon and will bring you something back as a souvenir…" She promised with a wink… "Oh and could you let Rani know for me please?"

"…Yeah…" He smirked at Rangiku's nickname and watched the voluptuous woman walk away…

_~Too easy…~_ Kiyomi thought making her way quickly to her family's mansion that evening…

* * *

Escape from the Seireitei!

Pinning up her mass of long hair in the old style she wore whenever she came home for a visit as a shinigami, she entered the compound gates doing her utmost to be quiet and keep out of sight of the guards. But no matter how she try, by the break of dawn, the guards saw Kiyomi approaching due to the sunlight and were unsheathing their weapons as she entered the family's home.

_~Damnit! Nee-san! Urahara I thought that the stupid spell we used was supposed to make __**EVERYBODY**__ forget my checkered past here… Stupid guards… Ah well…~_

"**_Isn't that_**-?"

"_**LADY SHIHOIN**_?!"

"_B-B-But_ she disappeared over **two centuries** ago with some other members from her squad including her-"

Kiyomi smirked darkly at the men knowing that the outcome of this encounter wouldn't be good either way… sighing inwardly again (and wondering how many times that VERY evening she had sighed) she realized how much quicker it would be to use kidou than anything with or without the consequences of Mayuri finding out… Putting a finger to her glossed lips she said, "Shoulda just used Kyokko and hid myself, but that's not my style…" quickly without incantation she murmured the word, "…_Hakufuku_…" very low towards the incoming men and she watched as dark energy shot from her body and smiled as it hit, watching some more as they collapsed from loss of consciousness…

"That's why you never mess with someone who is in a hurry and is skilled at healing, kido and bakudo…Damn… Gotta do the rest of this quickly before Mayuri and those cronies catch on…" (-v) holding up her hands in a victory sign, she quickly made her way to the family senkaimon (gate) and opened it up to the correct location just as the alarm went off… The gate quickly opened for her as she ran her old heiress card across the computer's scanning screen… Quickly, she tapped into deep reserves of spiritual power as pitch darkness greeted her. Running fully powered up, she began to head toward the random destination that the gate lead to in Karakura town, full shunpo ahead, knowing it was the only way to escape detection.

Turning on her phone rather hurriedly as she did this, she began to dial _his_ number and heard a familiar angry grunt on the other line…

"Kensei? It's Kiyomi… I'm awake and leaving the Seireitei… Had some trouble back at the Shihoin compound and had to use Bakudo to knock out and restrain the guards and am using full shunpo to get the hell out of here… just a bit weakened after it, but other than that am ok… Just need someone to meet me where ever I land in case I run into some um… Trouble?"

She heard his angry sigh over the phone and then, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND CAUSE TROUBLE?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON—"

"_Oh stuff it_…" She said pulling the phone away from her ear and was about ready to push the off button when the gate opened up and she ended up landing in Karakura's river…

* * *

Kiyomi's scream could be heard over Kensei's phone in the vizard hq… Kensei had long since arrived back later that same evening Urahara appeared and had been weight lifting again only to be stopped by his phone ringing on a familiar ring tone… Quickly, he reached into his cargo pants pocket and pulled out his phone and answered it, only to hear _her _huffing and puffing over the phone as well as the splash to let them know she had arrived back in the world of the living.

"Looks like Kiyomi's back… And in record time." Shinji commented walking in from the outside… The other vizards—Love, Rose, Lisa, Hiyori, Hachigen, and Mashiro looked at Shinji indifferently.

Ichigo, who had long since stopped his ruthless training had been taking a break with Shinji and had just returned finding things rather… unsettling in the room… In truth, he wanted to know WHAT the hell was going on, but dare not asked sensing tension in the room which was probably thicker than pea soup at that particular moment.

Kensei for his part had this really funny angry look on his face. "…Wait until I see that woman… She thinks she can get away with TELLING ME TO STUFF IT?!"

Kiyomi hadn't realized it when she had landed in the water, but her phone had still been on and she could hear everything Kensei and Shinji were saying because neither of them had bothered to hang up.

"I CAN HEAR YOU… YOU BIG JERK!" Kiyomi screamed and splashed around again looking around for her phone which had fallen a few inches away from her left hand… _~Crap… Probably shouldn't provoke him… After all… I haven't seen him in a while… I dunno how he's going to react this time…~_

* * *

Reunion

It seemed to Kiyomi like an eternity, but it had only been ten minutes or so since the call and Shinji, Kensei and Mashiro were there at her destination, towel and a change of clothes in hand ready to take her back.

"Wow… You… Look all wet…-" began Shinji staring at her chest, which never failed to disappoint. She couldn't help it if she was 'well endowed' like Rangiku…

"Out with the smart assed comment already Shinji... _if_ you have one that is…" She said impatiently just as Kensei noticed what he was gawking at and tossed one of his towels at _his wife_ rather abruptly. The towel smacked Kiyomi in the face and momentarily covered up her soaking wet cleavage…

_"OWW! KENSEI! YOU UGHHH!"_ She shouted in utter frustration, smirking under the confines of his towel as she inhaled slowly. She had forgotten how good he had smelled and how much she missed his bullying at times… She knew he must've had a good reason for throwing a towel at her and realized it must have had something to do with her appearance displeasing him… and then glanced down briefly to where the towel hit and realized that she had a little too much cleavage showing. Face crimsoning, she draped the towel over her shoulders and back, pulling the ends taught trying to cover up her chest…

"WOULD YOU DRY OFF ALREADY?!" Kensei shouted impatiently. Wanting to wring out her hair, but not wanting to make the other's wait for her any further, she quickly joined the trio and smiled.

"Better late than never?" She asked smirking slightly… "How long has it been this time?" She asked sighing closing her eyes looking from Kensei, Mashiro and finally to their leader Shinji.

"Almost a year…" Replied blond taking off his hat and twirling it around on one finger.

"Really? Already?! Dammit… I… It gets no easier each time…" She responded absent mindedly.

"Yeah well… C'mon… Let's get out of here before-" Shinji began but before the words 'a hallow' or something like that comes along, a tear in the dimension above their heads began forming and a Menos Grande appeared.

"Don't tell me that I brought a visitor when I came back?!" Kiyomi muttered in a rather angry tone, placing her left thumb and forefinger against the bridge of her nose which she pinched in desperation to stem off a throbbing headache.

"Looks like it…" Hirako said sighing… "By the way…You did set up a barrier around you when you came through your family's gate so you couldn't be tracked right?" Shinji asked. Kiyomi sweated and pinched her nose harder.

"_**DAMMIT**_!" She screamed out of exasperation. Nothing was going right for her today… It just wasn't her day or year for that matter… Perhaps this was Kami-sama's way of punishing her for the BIG 'lie' she had told the Seireitei and the** BIG** bakudo spell she had to use to erase Toshiro's memory and everyone else's and replaced it with a more familiar one of her and one of a more 'recent time' too… Truth was, Kiyomi's and Toshiro's mother hadn't even had Toshiro before Kiyomi's 'betrayl? incident?'… She remembered that after her's and Kensei's wedding her mother had moved out back to the old Hitsugaya compound and had met and remarried another man—Toshiro's father… She only learned of Toshiro's birth AFTER Aizen had nearly killed her and the others with his little experimentation… 'Aizen…' She would never forgive that bastard… Her hand clenched in anger just as she heard

"Tch… Figures. Kiyomi does everything HALF ASSED!" Kensei snapped never taking his eyes off the menos. This caused her to snap out of her little 'reverie' and look at the man she had married. She was feeling a mixture of emotion at that particular moment—anger, exhaustion, happiness so much so that she was ready to fight.

"_Heeeeey_… Why don't you guys get out of here, let me give you a head start and I'll get rid of it, since it is my guest and all?" Kiyomi suggested reaching for her zanpaktou.

"I thought you told Kensei you were weakened?" Asked Shinji.

"Mmm… Not a lot anyways… But having to use full shunpo and bakudo just to get back here… And now thanks to my _memory _recall…Ugh… But enough-" Before she could even unsheathe her zanpaktou, Kensei had already taken on the Menos and had it laying in pieces, the hole to Hueco Mundo began to close back up. He turned and looked at her, pocketing his Tachikaze which had been reduced to the size of a mere combat knife. Just having his eyes upon her caused her heart to react… _doki…doki…doki doki…_

"YOU WERE SAYING?!" Kiyomi just shut her mouth and smiled at him proudly, catching him off guard for the first time in a while. Her blue-green eyes sparkled as she looked at him and noticed a slight blush forming on his cheeks. She had been forgetting that she wasn't starting to feel well from the cold water, the abrupt re-entry into Karakura town and the memory recall as she walked toward Kensei… Her head began to ache again just as she reached him and laid her head against his chest.

Not knowing how to handle the shock of what she was doing, Kensei allowed her to lean against him and realized suddenly that she was falling backward.

"_Damn woman_!" He murmured grabbing her body into his arms as if she were nothing more than a limp doll than a full grown shinigami… "CAN WE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW?!" Asked Kensei rather annoyed holding onto Kiyomi bridal style as she began to murmur incoherent things whilst he carried her back to the vizard headquarters.

* * *

The Vizard guest and Lady Muguruma's _short_ reunion

Once back, the others who were 'training' a certain 'guest' and appearing to be in no interest to the woman he carried saw the burden in his arms and the first one to make a smart assed comment

"The hell happened to her? **_Baldy's_** face cause her to pass out?" Asked Hiyori as Shinji walked in the room. He frowned at her nickname for him.

"No… She-" He began.

"Kensei probably used some new move on her and it caused her to faint in shock…" Joked Love never taking his eyes off the josei manga he had borrowed from Lisa.

Kensei was getting really pissed now. He turned his head and glared at Love. "**THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL**!"

The 'guest' in the room, Kurosaki Ichigo, was actually doing some sort of training with Rose and Hachigen for the moment as he saw the woman in Kensei's arms.

"Who's that?" He asked Rose and Hachi…

"_Lady Muguruma_…" Replied the burlier gentleman of the three. Ichigo let this sink in and then suddenly shouted,

"**_SHE'S HIS WIFE_**?!" Hachi nodded and as if on cue, Kiyomi heard the familiar yells and managed a couple of groans and then said

"Put me down already you… dummy... and stop…stop yelling already… I haven't even been here for five minutes and you're ready to fight? And who the hell's that other **_IDIOT_** yelling and why does his voice sound so damned FAMILIAR?!"

Kensei looked at the woman in his arms and found her staring back at him, fevered and pale looking, but she was awake and staring back at him. "_Well_?!" She whispered. "_Don't_ just stare at me… Put me down and answer me!"

Kensei got this really nasty grin on his face and suddenly pulled his arms away from her body and let her drop to the ground with one big '_Ooof_!'

"Uh oh…" Lisa muttered from her corner. "Hey, Hiyori, Mashiro? Let's get some bandages, some water and aspirin…"

"Yeah yeah Lisa… Just what's the big deal ordering me around anyways?!" demanded Hiyori as Mashiro came to join her in the corner. Putting away her manga, she pointed toward Kiyomi and said,

"Didn't you notice how red Kiyomi's face is? I'm pretty sure she's sick… And there's no telling if she's wounded or not after her return from _that_ place…"

Kiyomi stared at Kensei as tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill forth.

"I… I…I…" She chided as her teeth began to chatter glaring at Kensei from her ground position.

Shinji stuck his nose in at this point and said trying to diffuse the situation,

"Oh, Kiyomi… Sorry… I _forgot_ to mention that we have a _guest_… Kurosaki Ichigo…"

At the name Kiyomi practically went off… She knew him… Could picture his face and see him in the Seireitei earlier that year with Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji…

"**WHAT?! I KNOW THAT GUY**!" She screamed. Ichigo's shoulders suddenly stiffened and the hair on his back stood up… He _recognized_ that shriek… If he could just get a closer look to be sure…

"Wait a second…I remember seeing a Nozomi Kiyomi following a small captain… Wait what was his name again?" Now Kiyomi was REALLY pissed. Nobody, save for a select few, called Toshiro SHORT and got away with it.

"Hey! Kensei?" Lisa called further trying to diffuse the situation. Looking at her, she tossed him a bottle of aspirin and walked over with some water. "You might want to give her this…" He took what she offered and before he could hand it down to Kiyomi who had been sitting angrily by his feet, suddenly bolted up and shouted,

"**KUROSAKI ICHIGO! I CHALLENGE**…_Ooooh_…" The world around her began to spin. Glaring at Ichigo for a few moments, and then looking away, she put a hand against her head and tried to steady herself.

Ichigo for his part couldn't take his eyes off of the woman who looked slightly soaked. Dark hair pinned up and beautiful blue green eyes with a nice set of-

"HEY… Take this dammit!" Ordered Kensei, breaking up the argument with a matter of shoving the bottle of pills at her. Shoving it back at him and shivering, she glared at him moving her hand away from her head and said defiantly,

"**_NO_**."

His eyes widened, the wild look returned and everybody watched him lose his temper. He had had enough of her bickering and stupidity for one night. Nearly breaking the bottle of aspirin and the pills inside, he ripped off the top grabbed out the required pills holding them angrily in his hand, popped them into his mouth along with the water and yanked her up to him opening up her mouth and injecting the pills into her through a kiss as he did so. He felt her body stiffen and heard the room go silent knowing that the others were watching. She definitely had a fever and definitely needed this and he was pissed that she was being so immature about it. He really wanted to kick her ass, but knew that it wouldn't do her any good in her current state, so he knew embarrassing her would be the best bet. Not that he wouldn't also be embarrassed, but…

Suddenly she pulled away from him and felt him clench her jaw closed with his hand.

"SWALLOW… THE…. Damned….pills Kiyomi!" He yelled at her. Knowing that others were watching, she quickly swallowed the medicine and began to tap on the hand he had around her jaw. When he was satisfied, he released his hold of her. Her face rouged from both fever and embarrassment. Her blue green eyes widening in utter disbelief.

"URGHHHHHHH…DUMMY!" She squealed hearing Ichigo laugh. Turning back to him, both she and Kensei shouted,

"**_I'LL KILL YOU_**!" Simultaneously and then looked at each other. She was about to say something more out of anger when the room began to spin. Closing her eyes she pleaded to him weakly, "…Ken..sei…please…just drag me somewhere to lay down already… I can't deal… Woah…" Not opening up her eyes her body stumbled towards his, he suddenly found himself grabbing her again and dragged her off to lay down amidst snarky comments from the peanut gallery (Ichigo and Love). She grinned maniacally and promised herself that she would pay back those that pissed her off as well as _her_ beloved… Kensei laid her down on the nearest futon and covered her, sitting down beside her, watching her as his fury began to die down. It had been a whole year since he had seen this woman… _His _wife… And he was in need of some killing time.

"Kensei…" She murmured. "Go…have…_fun_…" He put a hand against his head as he looked at her.

"…Yeah… I'll go and do that…" He said watching as she fell asleep. When he was sure that the 'Kiyomi' crisis was over for that time, he stood up and turned to look at Ichigo and Love who knew they were going to be in for it...

* * *

_*Yes I know I have a loooong way to go and lots of explaining to do... But I WILL dig myself out of this mess! HAHAHA! (running away grinning mischieviously)*_


End file.
